


a home for us

by Acacius



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, alternate title: old guys in love, geralt & regis trust each other implicitly, geralt gets to be the small spoon (and he loves it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacius/pseuds/Acacius
Summary: A soft, domestic morning shared between Geralt & Regis at Corvo Bianco.





	a home for us

**Author's Note:**

> lol guess who's back on their bs? all i want is geralt/regis fluff nowadays so uhhh enjoy?? also, this oneshot was 100% inspired by the song "the weight" by 'amber run' so for full immersion, i'd suggest listening to it while reading!

A clawed hand neatly combed through Geralt’s silver hair, eliciting a pleased rumble from the half-sleeping witcher. The gentle patter of rain hitting the red-orange shingles of Corvo Bianco followed as Regis continued his ministrations, tucking a few errant hairs behind Geralt’s ear. 

“Mhmm mornin’, Regis,” Geralt said, sleep still clinging to every vowel. He tugged the vampire closer, burrowing his face into the crook of Regis’ neck. The scent of herbs and cinnamon, something blessedly more familiar to the witcher in his ‘retirement’ than that of gore or viscera, was as soothing as a balm. Not even the unconscious vestiges of years of training, the reflexes that would otherwise urge him to grab his silver sword at the feeling of claws against his scalp, were able to stir him from his lethargic daze. 

Simply put, Regis wasn’t a threat. Had never really registered as one, if Geralt was honest with himself. Only thoughts of _home_ and _contentment_ flittered through the witcher’s mind, a far cry from the nightmares that had once plagued his sleep. The ease at which Geralt rested, defenseless, curled next to a being that could end his life with a simple flick of his wrist, was a testament to the trust he had in Regis. 

“Morning, my dear,” Regis replied, smiling down at the witcher. He turned on his side, propping his head up, elbow pressed to the sheets as his grin grew wider.

In the haze between wakefulness and sleep, Geralt was softer, more _open_ , in a way that mesmerized Regis. While the vampire’s mind was usually a whirling vortex of mismatched thoughts, all it took was the sight of the witcher, wiry scarred chest framed by pale grey sheets that pooled at his waist, completely at ease and unguarded, to focus his mind. Adoration thrummed through him as he studied the relaxed expression upon Geralt’s face, as though the love he felt for him were a physical thing, something that was inexplicably vital to his existence.

(And, perhaps, it was this ability to _love_ , to cherish, that allowed for his second chance to be more than a man ensnared by his vices.) 

In truth, Regis was beyond smitten. Unlike his academic pursuits, which he shuffled through every few decades as his interests waned, his interest in Geralt had only increased as time passed on. He was the one person Regis doubted he could ever grow tired of—not in a decade, not in a century, not even in a millennia. 

Regis felt a sudden brush of lips against his throat, interrupting his reverie. Geralt strung together what was likely an attempt at a full sentence, mumbling a few slurred words. 

The sensation tickled Regis’ skin, rousing a brief chuckle from the man. “Breakfast?” Regis guessed, folding his free arm around the witcher to bring him closer. 

Geralt grunted in return, still seeking out the warmth of the vampire, cold hands pressing stubbornly to Regis’ exposed side and chest. “Too cold…” the witcher complained, as if it were a viable enough reason on its own to spend the rest of the day in bed comfortably leeching body heat off of Regis. 

If he were human, the feeling of the Geralt’s callused fingers would have sent a chill across Regis’ skin. Perhaps he’d have even let out a mild yelp at the sudden, frigid contact. But, Regis was not human, and instead leaned into Geralt’s touch, shifting slightly so that their foreheads touched. 

Geralt stirred, gold eyes blinking slowly as he peered into the dark of the room. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light, the witcher’s internal clock naturally taking note of the time: half an hour before dawn. The sight of Regis’ eyes glowing faintly in the dark, two silver discs which would alert most witchers that something non-human lurked in the shadows, acted to soothe Geralt’s closely guarded worries. 

Regis was beside him, alive and warm, probably smiling wide enough to show off his pointed teeth—a smile Geralt loved (and loved to tease the man about). It wasn’t a dream, wasn’t something that would slip through his grasp the moment he opened his eyes. 

“You’re absolutely spoiled,” Regis teased, no real bite to his voice. Ever so carefully, the vampire willed himself to grow warmer, using the same mental technique he used when turning to mist. He was able to briefly take control of some of his body’s autonomic processes so that his core temperature rose. 

The warmth of his body chased away the chill in Geralt’s hands, much to the witcher’s delight. Greedy for more contact, the witcher pressed himself as close to Regis as possible, placing a few lingering kisses at the edge of the vampire’s lips. Geralt’s body soon buzzed with warmth, as much as a flush as his mutated skin would allow spreading across his chest and neck. Unlike taking a sip of Swallow, which made him feel as if he had a mild fever while it flowed through his veins and accelerated his healing, holding and kissing Regis felt healing in an entirely different way. 

It was as if the act of loving, of being in love with someone who lacked any ulterior motives, who stood beside him through every hardship, could soothe his old wounds and scars. The icy cold that still inhabited Geralt’s body after his dealings with the Wild Hunt thawed under Regis’ attention. A kiss, a touch, even a verbal confession of love, was enough to melt the ice in a way that even Toussaint’s naturally sunny climate could not. 

Here, with Regis, he felt whole. He was not just a machination of broken parts and mutated genes in the early mornings when he held the vampire close. Geralt was something a little more _human_ —thanks to someone he saw as the epitome of humanity. 

As the witcher leaned in for a third teasing kiss, Regis tilted his head, smoothly pressing his lips to Geralt’s. A moment of surprise soon melted into pure contentment, Geralt’s eyes blinking slowly, his usual slanted pupils dilating into near perfect ovals. 

“Gotta say, your vampiric abilities really come in handy. Got anything else you wanna try?” Geralt asked, a playful lilt sneaking into his otherwise stoic voice. 

Regis pretended to ponder the question in between kisses, drawing a pout from the witcher as he paused to stroke Geralt’s cheek with a sort of reverence allotted only for him. When Geralt tried to surge forward and initiate another deep kiss, he was suddenly groping at nothing. It was still too dark for him to see properly without a potion of Cat, the vampire’s mist form dissolving into one of the dark corners of the bedroom. 

“Regis?” Only the sound of rain answered his call while his wolf medallion hung cold and motionless against his chest. “Are you hanging up on the rafters like a bat again? I love you, but that’s a bit—“ 

Before he could finish his sentence, Geralt felt a warm breath against the back of his neck as a pair of strong arms encircled around his waist, the mattress dipping at the sudden weight. The witcher immediately relaxed into the hold, cradled in Regis’ embrace. Rarely did the witcher feel safe with someone at his back, having spent nearly a century sleeping with his back pressed to a wall or floor, arms folded across his swords—but, like with everything else, Regis was the exception. 

The vampire pressed a kiss to the nape of Geralt’s neck before pulling him even closer, a content sigh escaping his lips. “I think I’d rather stay in bed a while longer, if you’d indulge a sentimental, old vampire such as myself.” 

For Regis, there was something addicting to being in Geralt’s presence, especially when it showed just how much trust the witcher put in him. The vampire continued to trail absentminded kisses down the nape of Geralt’s neck until he was able to press a final kiss to the witcher’s pulse-point, breathing in his scent deeply. 

The call for Geralt’s blood never exceeded anything Regis couldn’t handle. He’d patched the man up numerous times—before and after they had become lovers—and never had the urge to drink exceeded his drive to protect and heal Geralt. The mere thought of hurting Geralt was enough to make Regis nauseous. He knew the fragility of humans much too intimately, making him physically unable to do anything more than teasingly run a pointed fang against Geralt’s skin whenever the witcher made a particularly bad vampire pun. In short, nothing short of complete and total bloodlust fueled by a loss of consciousness could make Regis harm Geralt.  


“Sounds like a good idea to a tired, old witcher, ” Geralt replied, heart rate slowing to match Regis’.

The rain suddenly began to pour, crashing down upon the roof in waves—but neither man was aware of it. Sleep came easily to them, so much so that they slept in all the way until noon, awoken only by Marlene’s voice from the kitchen announcing that lunch was prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> played a bit w/ higher vampire lore bc why not? i like the idea that vampires can change their core temperature at will (with practice) despite being unable to “feel” severe temperatures (as noted in the books—regis isn’t affected by extreme heat or cold. unless that heat is in the form of magical flames ^^;) 
> 
> (also,,, geralt likes being the small spoon. it’s canon now)
> 
> so school starts for me in 3 days so i thought i’d write one more fluffy oneshot before i jump into the fray of academia once more. hope y’all are all having a good start to the year and are able to enjoy your week/weekend!


End file.
